


Home

by chamomilebottom



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, Henry Cavill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilebottom/pseuds/chamomilebottom
Summary: Another request. …. “I would be delighted if you’d write something about Henry, reader & Kal playing on a secluded beach in the sunshine. Whether it gets smutty is up to you”(spoiler alert it does indeed get a little smutty)Warnings: fluff, a little SMUT , okay a fair amount of smut sorry but its FLUFFY smut so that’s okayWord count: 3kA/N: I literally wrote this one thinking why the hell is this not my life and who the fuck do I contact to complain about it, so anyway, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the love you guys always give me!
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Home

The shrill sound of your alarm clock blaring woke you suddenly, your hand clutching your chest as your heart raced with adrenaline, the noise dragging you from a deep slumber. The irritating beeping abruptly stopped as you yanked the cord from the socket in frustration.

_6:00am_

You slumped your head back on the pillow sleepily, wondering why it had been set to that time, knowing you hadn’t done it yourself.

Groaning, you turned on your side to enclose your arms around Henry, but your hands found nothing but the empty, cold sheets where he should have been laid.

“Henry?” you called out, lines creasing between your brows as you wondered where he had gone.

He had returned home from filming last night to spend three weeks with you before he had to return to work. Surely you hadn’t dreamt it?

As you sat up rubbing your eyes to shift the blurry haze that clouded your tired vision, you heard pounding and heavy panting coming towards your bedroom. Kal knocked open the door with his large head, jumping on the bed and into your lap to greet you with his usual morning snuggles.

“Good morning beautiful boy” you laughed, stroking his head softly. “Where’s my second favourite man, hey Kal?” you asked, looking up to the door as you strained your ears to try hear for any sign of Henry.

Before you could wonder for too long, he strode through the door, carrying a picnic basket and a blanket, giving you a warm smile.

“Morning, love. It’s time to get up, we have a long drive to the coast” he told you, giving no other explanation before turning on his heel and heading back out of the room.

You smiled downwards at Kal, the alarm clock now making sense.

“What’s he up to now, hmm baby?” you cooed as he tilted his head back, whining as you scratched a particularly good spot behind his ear. Heaving your legs from beneath his heavy weight, which you were sure mainly consisted of at least 70 percent fluff, you hauled yourself out of bed to get changed.

After grabbing what few essentials you felt you’d need for the day, you skipped downstairs, Kal’s trudging paws hot on your heels.

Henry was waiting for you both by the door, your jacket in his arms. As you reached the bottom of the stairs, he held it out for you, helping you sink your arms into the sleeves before spinning you around and planting a soft kiss on your lips.

The unexpected contact left you breathless and melting into his touch, causing him to pull away laughing.

“I missed you too love, but we need to go” he pressed, tapping your behind gently to usher you out of the door.

The road trip was spent with the windows rolled down, music blaring as you both sang your hearts out to each of your favourite songs.

As Henry drove he would steal glances at you by his side, eyes squeezed shut as you tried to hit notes desperately out of your range, only causing him to shake his head with a laugh and try to out do you with his own off key notes. Kal intermittently popped his head between the headrests of your seats and joined in with a whine from the back seat.

All Henry could think of in this moment, was that he was happy. That’s all he ever wanted. Pure, undeniable happiness.

Along the route you had begun to suspect that Henry was driving you to your favourite beach, and upon pulling up to the destination your suspicions were confirmed.

It was a secluded, small cove that was surrounded by cliffs. Soft sand dunes cascaded into the v shaped landscape that was cocooned between the sea and the privacy of the rocks. Henry always brought you here when he needed a reminder he was still only human, a normal guy; how he’d felt that first time, here at the place you met.

Henry opened the rear door for Kal to climb out, who immediately ran down the dunes with great speed. The salty sea air lapped at his fur, blowing it to and fro erratically.

After grabbing the picnic basket and a few blankets from the car, Henry linked his fingers with yours, helping you walk down the sandy banks.

You sat on the blanket he laid out for you, kicking off your shoes and sinking your toes into the baby powder beach beneath you.

Henry came to sit behind you, circling his arms around your torso and pulling your back flush to his chest.

“I’m finally home, my love” he whispered as he rested his chin on your shoulder, both of you watching Kal run around frantically as he flicked sand up into the air with his nose and chased the grains as they fell down with the wind.

Your hands gripped his forearms, fingers tracing the coarse hair that coated them as he squeezed you tighter in return.

The sweet embrace was quickly interrupted by Kal, who bounded over to nudge Henry in the face playfully. Henry’s large hands left your waist to stroke him, his action met with a lick to the cheek from his precious furry friend.

Henry chuckled, shifting behind you to stand up. “You want to play, bear?” he asked, taunting him with his hand, teasing to cover his snout before snapping it back. Kal leapt towards his hand, nudging it with his head excitedly.

You gawked as Henry slipped off his t-shirt, tossing it on the blanket beside you. Before you could react, he picked you up over his shoulder, supporting you with one hand on the small of your back as you dangled over his frame helplessly.

“Come on, Kal” he called as he started running the length of the beach. “Time for a swim”

Your eyes shot open in panic, realisation dawning on you as to what he was doing.

“Henry, no!” you shouted, fists balled as you kicked your legs in protest.

“Why not kitten, it’s too hot out here” he argued, though you could hear the smile in his voice, both of you knowing you were powerless to the situation.

The sound of Henry’s feet hitting the water made you go limp in his grip, admitting defeat and accepting your fate.

As his knees splashed through the water your toes felt the initial stab of the cold temperature, goose bumps and a shiver crossing over your skin. A few strides through the water later, Henry lightly tossed you into the air, a short lived yelp escaping your lips as you fell through the small waves and under the water.

The shock of the cold sea subsided quickly as you resurfaced, standing to your feet with the water now just below your shoulders. You turned to spot Henry laughing, head back and arms raised protectively of his stance as you shot him an evil glare.

“I’m sorry love” he stammered between his laughter as you edged closer to him, your movement hindered as you tugged against the water.

“You’re fucking dead, Cavill” you warned, a smile on your lips despite your best efforts to be stern.

Finally reaching him you climbed upon his torso, legs wrapping around his waist as you gripped his face in your hands, kissing him deeply. He moaned into your mouth, his own hands finding themselves at your backside, gripping you there firmly as he snaked his tongue inside your mouth.

You squeezed your legs tighter around his waist, smiling against his lips as you felt him start to harden, the position with him between you legs the perfect place to feel his erection press against you.

Unhooking your right leg from his waist, you swung it through the space between his legs. You kicked your heel back as your ankle grappled his calf, flinging him backwards into the water as you pushed yourself off his chest so you didn’t fall under with him.

You were caught in the splash his broad frame threw into the air but it didn’t stop you laughing as he resurfaced, a distraught look plastered across his face as a result of your teasing.

“Now that… was mean, kitten” he growled, a tight lipped smirk at his mouth as he stood in the water, arms crossed.

“Sorry baby, I’m here to play with Kal” you laughed, moving as fast as you could through the water towards the fluffy bear, who was playing in the shallows with a piece of driftwood he’d found, picking it up and dropping it in the current and chasing after it over and over.

Henry followed you out of the water, picking up the driftwood as it floated towards his feet and then threw it in the direction of your base of blankets, Kal eagerly chasing after it as you headed in the same direction.

You gripped your arms shivering in your wet clothes before Henry handed you a towel and his hoodie, planting a kiss on your wet hair.

As always, the beach was empty besides the three of you, so you stripped to your underwear and towelled yourself dry before drowning your body in his hoodie, it always fitting you like a dress and providing you with comforts you didn’t know were possible. You lifted the collar of the neck to your nose, inhaling deeply and smiling at the sense of belonging his lingering scent always gave you.

“You look so cute” he beamed at you, circling his hands around your waist and looking into your eyes deeply. His fingers traced the small crystals of sea salt that the sun had dried over your nose, gently sliding his index finger over your lips.

He pulled your face to his chest, inhaling deeply as you both stood watching the waves cascade along the sea line. Kal circled you both, slowly rubbing his fur across your legs, joining the sweet moment of calm your lives rarely got to experience.

The rest of the day was spent full of laughter; running up and down the beach, racing Kal up the sand dunes and eating the delicious food Henry had provided along with a bottle of your favourite wine.

The sun was midway in the sky, on its way to setting as Kal curled up in the shade further across the beach sleeping softly.

“Poor bear has tired himself out” you chuckled, breaking the silence the two of you had been enjoying as you lay together appreciating the sound of nothing but the waves crashing and birds chirping their songs.

“Mmm” grunted Henry, eyes closed and rather worn out himself.

You smiled, realising he’d almost been asleep and rolled over to hover on his chest, your palms resting on the soft curls that covered it.

“Am I disturbing you, my sweet?” you asked in a whisper, his eyes fluttering open softly.

He hummed again, shaking his head as he cupped your cheek in his palm. “Never, my love” he replied, his voice hush as he pulled your face close to his.

He took a moment just to look into your eyes, darting between them, left and right. He held onto your waist, shifting his weight to roll you beneath him, crushing his lips to yours.

His mouth was desperate but precise in movement, his tongue creeping past your lips to collide with your own. His slow, erotic movements dancing against you sent heat between your thighs instantly. His right hand continued to cup your face, thumb stroking your cheek softly as his other hand grasped your behind, his fingers pressing against the rough grains of sand stuck to your skin there.

Your hand crept between your intertwined bodies, rubbing at his clothed crotch, the hard bulge already present as he bucked into your hand.

Without needing to say a word, you pulled at his shorts, stripping him down to nothing as he did the same with your underwear. His hardened cock sprung against your folds as you freed him, eliciting a gentle gasp from each of you as the light thud provided you both with the first contact you’d had like this in months.

Henry moaned against your neck, his hands reaching up the hoodie you were wearing to cup your breasts.

“Are you cold, love?” he asked, thinking before removing it for you.

“A little” you nodded, his face disappointed by the barrier between you as he thought of how he just wanted to feel your skin pressed against him.

“So, you will just have to work extra hard to warm me back up” you challenged, lifting the hem of the material up to expose your chest.

A soft growl rumbled in his chest as he proceeded to lift the hoodie over your head, tossing it to the side of you and reaching for a blanket before draping it over the two of you.

“That better, kitten?” he purred into your ear as his skin came flush to yours, the heat of his rough chest warming you instantly.

Henry tilted his head back and let a moan escape his parted lips, feeling your erected nipples brush against his skin. Kissing you deeply again, he brought his hands to tightly squeeze your perked breasts, your own breathless groans mixing with his.

“Baby, I want you” you whined, eyes squeezed shut as you writhed beneath him, his grinding against your sensitive mound becoming too much.

“Mmm, you have me love… you have me” he whispered, thumb stroking your hair out of your face as he guided his swollen tip to your soaked folds, rubbing teasingly at your tight entrance.

Your chest puffed frantically as pathetic whines and breaths escaped you, your body screaming for him to push into you.

Henry soaked up every second of you being a needy, fidgeting mess beneath him. Though he hadn’t got to experience it for months and was just as desperate, he wanted to relish the moment he first got to slide between your tight, warm walls, anxiously anticipating the feeling of once again being _home_.

“Henry… **please** ” you begged, immediately met with a forceful thrust of his cock pushing into you. His girth stretching you wide was almost a foreign feeling after so long without being fucked by him. You both let out loud moans, hearing them echo from the rocks that surrounded the small cove.

After becoming re-accustomed to his size, Henry quickened his thrusts, the slapping sounds of him pounding you filling your ears. Every forceful drive into you hit spots so delicious you forgot they’d existed.

Henry snaked his arm underneath the small of your back, lifting you off the ground slightly as you gripped both your arms behind his neck.

Your nails dug into his soft skin, fingers tugging at the short hair at his nape as he used his new hold on you to bounce you hard into his thrusts, sliding your wetness along his cock aggressively.

A sheen of sweat was forming on both your bodies, the feeling of his skin sliding against yours spinning your head into new realms of arousal. Hot, sweaty sex with Henry always drove you wild, feeling him slick against you, spent and exerted from fucking you so vigorously.

“You have no idea how much I missed being inside your tight little pussy” he hissed, leaning forward to bite your lip, tracing his tongue over the indented marks he left behind.

You threw your head back, his hand cradling the nape of your neck as he slowed his pace into hard, deep thrusts that hit every delectable spot inside you just right, your breasts bouncing every time he rammed into you.

“Fuck, Henry please don’t stop” you panted, the twisting in the pit of your stomach beginning to travel in a warm trail towards your nether regions, little sparks beginning to flicker.

“As if I ever could” he laughed breathlessly, feeling the beginnings of his own climax beginning to pulse at the base of his cock.

His fingers came to your sensitive pearl in a hurry, circling it slowly to elicit the reaction from you he always loved to see; head back, hair falling from your face as you squeeze your eyes shut to stop the tears escaping that form from your overstimulated state… mouth agape, expletives tumbling from your tongue as you edge closer, closer and closer…

One hard thrust later, you were there, unravelling in his arms, explosions shooting through you, warmth travelling through every stiffened muscle, every sensation stemming from that blissful spark originating in your very core.

You moan and curse, your orgasm clenching Henry’s length so tightly you think it might never end, slickening him further as your climax pours from you relentlessly.

Henry can do nothing but watch in awe, his mouth hung open in utter admiration as he watches you come undone at his very own hands, the way your tight, soaked core grips him so exquisitely he cant believe he ever lived without it.

Your breathless cussing sends him over the edge, spilling his seed into your tortured, overworked cervix. Grunts escape him uncontrollably as he expels everything he has to offer.

His arms give way, dropping you back to the floor as he collapses on top of you, a sweaty, shaking mess.

You stay there together, minutes passing as you both collect yourselves from the intensity that consumed you both.

Henry’s breathing finally levels out, his eyes closed as he rests his chest atop of you, forehead pressed against yours.

“We really should head home” you whispered, your fingers stroking his temple and the few silver hairs that had begun to collect there.

“Mmmm” he hummed, eyes still delicately closed.

“Just 5 more minutes, love. I’m already home”


End file.
